Force of the Uzumaki
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Before the Rikudou Sennin had toke on the Juubi a ship from far away from this planet had crashed on an island. What came out was a man who was called a Jedi. He later helped create what is now called the Uzumaki Clan. His descendants will now shape the world of what it is to become of the future. Semi Dark Naruto. Small Naruto harem. Neglecting Family. First Chapter a bit rushed.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue: **

Before the Rikudou Sennin had toke on the Juubi a ship from far away from this planet had crashed on an island. What came out was a man who was called a Jedi. He had a power called the force which he used to send the ship back out the world and destroyed it so he could start a new life. As he found out over time only he could use the force on this planet and no one else was able to learn it. He had later married a women who was the daughter of the Rikudou Sennin and had a child. This began the starting's of the Uzumaki Clan. As the child grew up he learned he could also use the force so he had called it a bloodline like others had.

The Uzumaki Clan grew and eventually had moved to Konoha over the years due to the vision the clan head received. Some of the members had defected from the clan over time as well. The Kyuubi had later attacked Konoha which force the Yondaime Hokage to seal it in his daughter Namikaze Uzumaki Sora and her twin brother Naruto. Naruto had the Yin and the soul while Sora had the Yang. Using the Uzumaki's powers of the force his wife was able to bend the use of the seal allowing the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato to live. While Sora was loved for helping in saving the village Naruto was hated and ignored for containing the Kyuubi's soul.

They both lived with the clan and his family, but he was hated by the village, ignored by his family, and ignored by his clan for disgracing them ate at Naruto. He started to become something the Jedi scrolls warned and feared. A Sith. Over the years of growing up it only became worst when he became a gennin and was ignored by his sensei, receiving the curse seal from Orchimaru, and his older sisters and brothers belittling him until one day right underneath their noses he just disappeared never to be seen for years to come.

**Now 16 years since Kyuubi attack, 3 years since Sasuke defect**

A group of Shinobi were running through the clearing heading towards a section of the forest were a fire was ablaze. They were from Konoha with three having the regular jounin outfit while 2 had a brown robe with a black small Konoha sign on the left chest over the jounin type vest. They were from the Uzumaki Clan. They had arrived at the spot of where the fires started to see dead bodies of a bandit camp all over. No one was spared but looking more closely they saw a figure wearing a black robe having its hood up held up a bandit by the neck. It had then pull out a cylinder activating it with a shocking red light as it formed a red light saber which was something only a Uzumaki used. It had then stabbed the man in his chest then threw him away like trash as he turned to face them.

"Only an Uzumaki would use that weapon" said a jounin pulling out a Kunai with the other two jounin as the Uzumaki's pulled out one blue and the other green light saber.

"I thought all the Uzumaki's were in Konoha" said another.

"Except for one who disappeared and the few the left the clan ages ago" responded one of the Uzumaki's

"Nii-san" shouted the one holding the blue saber as the figure looked at them removing his hood showing his blonde hair and now yellow eyes.

"Sora and Kira. My twin sister and older brother. I can now kill you both" he glared as Kira narrowed his eyes.

"It's as what we all feared. You become a Sith" said Kira as Sora gasped.

"I have and become more powerful than you can imagine. Now you will all die" he said glaring at them with amazing hatred.

"I will save you from your ways even if I have to hurt you" responded Kira.

"Oh please do try. Just know after I kill you, I will kill Sora, then your family, the Clan, and finally all of Konoha. Everyone will either feel my pain or die" glared Naruto as he dashed at him gliding across the ground bringing his sword down on him which Kira blocked with his own.

"Sora, you and the others report back to Konoha. I will hold him off if I can't defeat him and meet you there" said Kira pushing Naruto back as Sora nodded and jumped off with the others following.

"They may escape but you won't leave here alive" said Naruto swiping at him as he dodged it and attacked with his own which Naruto blocked.

"We will see about that" he responded as Naruto used one hand to power up a lot of the force and slammed it into him causing an explosion.

**With Sora and others an hour later**

Sora had arrived back in Konoha in record time going right into the Uzumaki compound. Barging into the Jedi council room where she saw her father and mother along with her three other siblings.

"Kaa-san he is alive" she said jumping into Kushina's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked confused. "Naruto, he is alive and a Sith!" she shouted as the group looked at her in shock.

"A Sith" said an Uzumaki member.

"What happened?" asked Minato has Sora explained everything that happened when she finished Kira came through the doors with a few cuts and bruises but overall ok.

"What happened?" asked Hikari his sister.

"Naruto happened. He is very strong and I just barely managed to escape with my life using Tou-san emergency Hiraishin escape seal. I'll say he is at S-rank level" he finished as everyone looked worried for a minute.

"I would have to put him in the bingo book as an S-rank threat and a capture on sight" said Minato as the Uzumaki council nodded agreeing.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto pushed away the boulder that Kira used to distract him with so he could get away. Dusting himself off he'd looked around before he spotted a figure on a cliff above him having a black with red clouds cloak and gray with circles for eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto facing him.

"My name is Pain and I want you to join our organization. I heard what you said about your pain. The pain that you felt like I have" he said as Naruto looked at him curiously before using the force to read his mind. He saw all of his plans and members of the organization called the Akatsuki. They were all powerful in their own right.

"All right I accept" he said as Pain nodded to him following back to a camp site that had another women which he remembered from Pain's memories called Konan. As she looked at him with his blonde spiky hair to his yellow eyes she blushed at his wonderful looks which he ignored but Pain noticed with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out a scroll revealing a black with red clouds robe just like his having a hood too and armor chested plates, arm and leg guards that go with it.

"I'm impressed you planned ahead for my type of clothing" he said changing in front of them not caring that Konan was watching with extreme joy.

Once finished Pain had lead the way back to Ame and into a cave. Inside he saw it was completely empty but could see the outside as it poured down rain. Pain said they were waiting for the rest of the members which he decided to wait on a rock by the entrance. Not long after the members started to arrive. Seeing everyone here Pain had started to talk.

"It has been a while since we have all met but this is our new member Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" said Pain as Naruto looked at him with crossed arms.

"Another Uzumaki" said Sasori eyeing him before eyeing three other Uzumaki's sitting on the rocks.

"I will would be a fool to ignore an Uzumaki who leaves the clan. The Uzumaki's are an extremely powerful clan but always good and loyal. If you had ever found one not it was rare. To have that power would make your group stronger" said Pain.

"Is that why you had collected every Uzumaki that defected and only allowed the most powerful in the main group" said Itachi.

"Yes and I can tell you Naruto is very powerful. I would even say he can match me in strength" said Pain shocking the group including Konan.

"He will not be part of a team but if anyone needs him you can ask him. With his power over the force he can help control the charka of the bijuu and better the extraction process" said Pain as everyone nodded and walked off. Naruto had his hood up and was walking away when the three Uzumaki's from before approached him. Naruto glared at them but stopped when they bowed at his feet.

"We sense your power and would be fools to fight you" said one as Naruto looked down at them.

"Remove your hood" he ordered as they all obeyed for him to see that their faces.

"So you are all women" he said as a short red hair that had her hair curl at the end and black eyes looked at him.

"Is that a problem" she asked.

"It matters not what gender you are. But of your abilities, now come. You are teaming up with me" he said walking on as the females put on their hood and followed him.

**A few months later**

Over the months they became an ok team and Naruto would go as far as saying that he wanted them alive with him then dead so don't mess with them. The red hair women from before was called Takara. Another was a red long hair that shined when in the sun tied in a pony-tail named Gina. Last was a blood red medium length hair women named Kameko. He found out from them that they weren't actually in the original Uzumaki clan at any point but children of the Uzumaki that left and instead went to the dark side becoming Sith. It good deal of them even made their own clan near the volcanoes having many members in it as the Uzumaki Clan but made sure they never caused a war for secrecy and stay under the radar.

"Our operations are starting now" spoke Takara as they stay on a large cliff watching Deibara fight Garaa.

"Let's just see how powerful he really is" said Naruto watching.

'_Does he mean the Kazekage or Deibara' _thought Kameko as they watched until the end before Naruto turned away leaving saying

"Deibara is weak"

"Why do you say that?" asked Kameko.

"He did beat the Kazekage"

"Only by using the village as a hostage" he responded force jumping away which they soon followed. A few hours later was Naruto walking through the forest when his device on his arm blinked on and off. Holding it up a projection of Pain appeared.

"Naruto get ready to extract the Ichibi" he said as Naruto nodded and turned it off. Finding a cave near the place Akatsuki base Naruto closed his eyes as his partners sat behind him sending their force power and charka into him.

**Cave**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the members ready to start the extraction process.

"Let's begin" said Pain as Naruto focused on Garaa making him lift up in the air. Powering up the force he sent a wave at Garaa and one at the nine dragons to control them as he made them collide with Garaa. Using the force started to drag the Ichibi slowly right out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**The Cave**

The extraction process was going well until Pain had spoken up gaining the groups attention. "We have a group of unwanted visitors approaching"

"Eh who are they?" question Deibara.

"They are the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's team, its brother and sister, and also along with them are a group of Uzumaki members coming from the north. From the east is a Konoha team" finished Pain.

Naruto opened his eye to look at the three Uzumaki behind him gaining their attention.

"You three finish in my place while I'll handle some annoyances. I should be finished before the attraction is done" he said as the three females nodded and sat down concentrating on the sealing as Pain spoke up on his end.

"Naruto, just handle the pesky Uzumaki's and leave the others to the other members" he said as he nodded and left the cave.

**Team 7 and Uzumaki members along with Chiyo**

They were moving along through the woods before they toke the dirt road running along it. They ran in silence before they were forced to stop facing two members having black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"Akatsuki" started Sora before recognizing one of them.

"Uchiha Itachi" glared Sora reaching for her light saber but Kira stopped her. "Wait don't you sense the force around one of them" said Kira looking at the hooded one.

"I'll check him out" said spoke Hikari an Uzumaki member with the team jumping forward pulling out a double bladed blue light saber and slashing at him but he blocked too much of everyone's shock with a red light saber. While he was in lock with her he pulled back his hood to show his face as everyone gasped.

"Naruto" said Kira as he smirked at him.

"You join their organization now too" glared Hikaru

"What does it matter? As long as I get to kill all of you and everyone in Konoha I will be happy" he said pushing Hikaru back some before entering a light saber battle with her. Despite her having the double blade Naruto was easily putting her on completely defensive when the group of Uzumaki's jumped down surrounding them having a total number of 5 of them. Three having blue and two having green light sabers.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he smirked jumping in the air gathering force as he bring his body in close before releasing it as he spread his body wide sending all of them flying back.

"Sora you stay with your team and handle Itachi. We will deal with Naruto" said Kira running towards Naruto and fighting him in a light saber battle.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had blocked the strike from Kira and spin kick him in the face sending him into a tree. Before Kira could get up Naruto used a Force Push to send in flying through the tree and back some distance. Naruto saw one of the Uzumaki's get up taking off its robe to reveal a white battle dress with wrappings around the arm. It was a female having brown short hair with a tiny piece of braided hair on the side and brown eyes, with white skin, holding a blue light saber.

"I don't know what change you to become like this and why they want you alive but I can now assume they want you even more now you are a part of Akatsuki for some info" she said dashing at him with a slash which he easily blocked and pushed her away some distance as he held his sword down behind him.

"What does it matter to you? You're just a simple Uzumaki droid. You wouldn't understand anything so shut up and DIE!" he yelled at the end thrusting his hand out to shot blue lighting from his fingertips which she blocked with her saber.

Seeing this he stopped as he picked his saber up a little behind his back blocking a slash from another Uzumaki holding a green saber as he spin kick him away. Sensing a disturbance in the force he looked up to see the women from before charge the force in her hands and unleashed a powerful force push at him. Acting quickly he sent his own force at her battling her in a stalemate.

'_How is this possible? I charged that up before I shot it at him and he just did a quick one forcing me in stalemate'_ she thought as she was putting it all into it as he was barely breaking a sweat.

Jumping to her side the rest of the Uzumaki's pushed their force into it putting it back on even grounds making Naruto narrow his eyes at them having to use a lot more power. Finally adding to its power Kira and Hikari sent their force push as Naruto had to push even more of the force into it and seem to be straining a lot.

'_What power! He is holding all of us off and it's seven against one. I may have to show my true strength if we battle one on one' _thought Kira as an explosion went off signaling Itachi's demise in the back ground.

A few minutes later Sora appeared on the clearing to this scene. She looked at Naruto for a few seconds before standing next to Kira and powering up her force but also adding the Kyuubi's power. While everyone's force was blue Sora's had turned red. Seeing this Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he held up the battle using one hand and he put his saber away. Pulling his right hand back slowly black colored force was being formed in it as he spoke.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free!" he yelled at the end and in a mini second curse seal marks appeared all over him as the black force that was in his hand was wilding out of control. He released it at the same time Sora did hers making an explosion sending everyone back. Sliding to a stop Naruto sense a signal through the force making him smirk.

'_I may want to kill them but I not stupid to fight this many Uzumaki at once. I'm not Sasuke'_ he thought

"Well my job here is done" he said jumping away as the smoke covered his exit

Getting up Kira looked around for any sight of him but only to see none and sense him slowly disappearing from his range.

"He's gone" said Hikari walking up to him as he nodded

"Dammit he got away" said Sora looking down.

"We must continue on with the mission first. Then we will focus on Naruto" said an Uzumaki member as the others regrouped and nodded continuing on.

**With Naruto**

Naruto landed back in the cave were his three teammates sat down leaning against the wall exhausted from the extraction. It wasn't easy controlling the charka of everyone's as well as take out the Ichibi. Naruto looked to where Deibara and Sasori sat next to the surprising living Garaa was.

"They will be here shortly prepare yourselves" he said as he went over to the three extremely tired females. He picked up Kameko and placed her on his back piggy back style. Pushing a few buttons on his device which was on his arm electricity came off his back attaching to her keeping her in place without him needing to hold her. As soon as it locked in it had disappeared. Right after he slung Takara's arm over his neck while holding her side so she would lean on his left and did the same for Gina on his right.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sasori.

"My team is exhausted and so should theirs. I'm leaving them all to you two. You both are after all S rank missing nins" he said as he faced the entrance to the cave. Kneeling down a little you could see the massive built up force mix with charka on his boots. As if he was timing it the huge boulder blocking the entrance and exit was shattered revealing the exit. As soon as it was opened a group jumped in and Naruto and his group jumped out and over them heading left.

"Was that Naruto?" questioned Sora.

"I can handle Sasori" said Chiyo as Kira was thinking of a plan.

"Alright Sakura stay with her and support her" started Kira when in an explosion of sand the two Akatsuki members had to jump away from an awakened angry Garaa. Deibara acting first created a bird and flew out the exit for more space with Garaa on his sand following him.

"Kakashi assist Garaa the rest of us are taking down Naruto" said Kira jumping off after Naruto followed by the rest of the Uzumaki members

**With Naruto**

Once getting a good distance away Naruto had set the females down against the tree's as he used the force heal on them when Gina spoke up.

"Why didn't you leave us there? You know they would come after you" she started as the other two looked at him.

"I couldn't leave you there. I have grown a bit attached to you and you three haven't served your purpose" he smirked.

"What you mean to say is you love us and our purpose is to be by your side forever" said Takara chuckling as Naruto sign holding his head.

"What am I going to do with you three" he said as Kameko kissed him on the cheek making him freeze in shock.

"What am I doing? I am a Sith but I may feel things for you" he said slowly standing up as the Uzumaki's jump into the clearing.

"It means that you are not evil" said Hikari.

"We heard everything you said" said the women he was fighting before.

"You belong with u-" "No" he interrupted Sora forming a defensive stance with his red light saber in the blocking position.

"It means I am still Sith that will admit he cares for them and I still wants to destroy Konoha. If I just give up here it means bad news for them so I will not hold back. So…**I WILL KILL YOU**!" he finished as seal marks appeared over his body with black charka and the black colored force as well. Slowly from the hilt of his light saber the red light saber turned black with white lighting surrounding it as if there was an unstable crystal in the light saber.

"I think we may actually die here" muttered Sora looking at a highly angered Naruto. Naruto through his other hand facing the Sith and pushed out a force shield covering them.

Once seeing them out of the way Naruto slowly approached them as the Jedi got ready for him. Jumping forward he'd through a force way at the ground causing a smoke screen blinding everyone as he followed it up by lighting striking all of them except Kira.

Kira saw from the dust crowd Naruto jumping out of it and attacking him which he managed to block just in time causing a stalemate.

"I did say I was going to kill you" Naruto glared pushing him back some and continuing the fight.

**With Sora**

Laying on the ground was Sora as electricity going off on her as she could see the same happening for the others. From the corner of her eye she could see Naruto and Kira fighting each other in a light saber battle before Kira got caught in a quick force push by Naruto blasting him into a tree. Concentrating on Kyuubi's charka she forced it to wipe out the remaining force electricity and heal her injuries so she can fight.

'_Got to thank the fur ball for this'_ she thought getting up before the air left chest as she was sent flying back into a tree.

"I haven't forgotten the Kyuubi charka can heal you quickly" spoke out Naruto as he blocked an attack from Kira and punched him in the stomach causing him to cough up spit.

"I'm going to kill you all very slowly"


End file.
